


Dance

by orphan_account



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Love, Pinto, Star Trek: AOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris' little secret changes his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I've ever written, so I am looking for constructive criticism in order to improve my writing.  
> I have no idea where the hell this story came from, and it is complete fluff.

His brain didn’t know what his limbs had in store for him and his heart didn’t care since all it was interested in was the thrum of the music and the pushing beat in his ears. Chris could feel his ankles bend through the stretches and his feet fall into the natural _plie_ as the music started and could feel an answering grin spread over his face.

He always loved this part. The Abandon that came with the dance.

As the Italian began to thread out of the speakers, Chris closed his eyes and let loose.

He could feel his arms bed into first position as his body prepared for the _pique_ turn. As he began to move diagonally across the room while performing the turn he marveled in the strength that was required for such a seemingly easy move. Coming back to his original position, Chris felt his working leg lift to a 90-degree angle as his supporting leg lifted him into an _attitude en pointe_. Feeling his body hold the position before he sank to the ground, Chris could only sigh in appreciation of the craft. As the tempo of the music began to increase his body complied with his brain’s plea to go faster. Chris could feel his arms and legs fall into the _grand battement with pirouettes_ and then move on to the _fouette en tournant_ which allowed him to feel the air slowly move through his blonde locks. And as he felt the strain in his muscles he could also feel his heart begin to mimic the beat of the music… Chris was content.

For the first time since filming had ended and he had been forced to say goodbye to his friends, his mind was finally at rest which allowed his body the freedom that it so craved. He still was not sure when ballet had become a part of him, but he could find no part of himself that regretted the new found joy.

Coming back to the situation at hand, Chris’ eyes flew open in wonder as he realized that his arms had been pulled wide and that his hands were locked in a strong grip that allowed his body to be easily maneuvered. He had never felt anything like this. He had never told anyone about his passion, which meant that he had never danced with a partner before.

Still wrapping his mind around the new development, Chris gasped in awe as his leg was lifted high and his hands were made to hold it in place as the other person turned him on his supporting leg. Facing his mystery partner was not something Chris was too sure that he was keen on doing, so he closed his eyes and waited. The silence went from anticipatory to pregnant in a matter of seconds and Chris began to feel the pull of the muscles in his thigh. But stubbornness was one of the traits that he had picked up from the Pine bloodline, so he simply rooted himself to the spot and decided to wait it out. It wasn’t until he focused on the body against his that he realized that the hard chest beneath his leg was shaking in mirth. He was convinced that the laughter was a new development, so he tried to sort through the people that he knew who would have the right type of humor to find the irony in this situation.

_Stupid_ , he thought to himself. There was only one person that he knew who could have the strength to stop him mid-turn and also laugh in amusement rather than mockery. And how he knew that the person was laughing good-naturedly was not something that Chris wished to dwell upon at that moment.

“Zach,” he breathed.

The silent laughter suddenly dropped off, which gave Chris the signal to open his eyes and lower his leg from its now cramped position.

When his body was relaxed Chris found the courage to look up at his co-star and fix him with a withering gaze. “What are you doing here,” he asked?

“Looking for you. We were supposed to have our goodbye lunch today, remember?”

Fuck. He hadn’t remembered.

But in the seconds that Zach had given him to answer, the older man decided to continue with their recent activities. He spun Chris’ complacent body back around until it was facing the wall length mirror before them and circled the other man’s waist with his arms. Neither of the actors said anything to each other, so it was with a silent agreement that they began to move together. Their bodies turned, dipped, stretched, and reached as they moved about the room, but they always managed to stay in perfect synch with one another. Their limbs seemed to know the next movement before their brains were able to get the message, and soon the two men were simply moving to move.

Zach’s hands traced the line of Chris’ back which caused him to arch until his head rested gently against the broad shoulder that was offered to him. This movement then caused Chris’ leg to bend backwards until it twined itself with Zach’s. The other man was then encouraged to bend further over the body resting against his until he was able to slip around to Chris’ front without losing an inch of contact. And as their dance continued, the two unknowingly closed their eyes to better access the other senses that they wished to focus on.

Their movements soon began to slow as their sense of touch was finally appeased, their sense of smell was filled to the brim, their sense of hearing was able to pick out the sound of the other’s breathing in of a crowd, and their sense of taste began to burn with the desire to lick away the sweat that danced between them. Chris was the first to open his eyes and the image that he was presented with in the mirror was instantly burned into his memory. He saw himself wrapped around Zach and could honestly not tell where his calves stopped and where Zach’s thighs started. His arms were wrapped around the other man’s neck and his fingers were buried in the thick black waves of sweat slicked hair. He could feel one of Zach’s strong hands under his shirt, pressed against his lower back and the other was directly under the curve of his buttocks. He also noticed that Zach’s chin was nestled in the crook between his shoulder and neck.

All and all, the boys fit together like perfect pieces of a puzzle.

This realization should have shocked the young actor but instead he focused on the feeling of Zach’s sweat dripping onto his fingers, and his own perspiration sliding down the curves and dips of his body. As he continued to focus on the sweat that was slowly moving from one body to the other, he noticed that they were still rocking back and forth to the silent rhythm that pulsed through them. This observation further calmed the young man and he decided that he wanted nothing more than to stay in this safe embrace for the rest of his life, if only he would be allowed.

It was at that moment that Zach surfaced from the world that they had inhabited for a short while and took in the situation as well. Chris’ entire being was focused wholly on the other man so when he felt a small puff of breath against his neck and an even smaller smile, he knew that his decision to keep moving had been the right one to make.

With this relief he leaned forward and began to lick and nibble at Zach’s neck which caused the other man to groan and then return the favor. After the two had taken their fill of the other’s taste, they leaned back, gazed into each other’s eyes, and finally pressed their shaking lips together for the kiss that would bond them for eternity.


End file.
